Charm Of Defeat parts 1,2 and 3. REVISED
by terpsfan
Summary: One bad word. parts 1,2 and 3. please R/R


Part 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
While Harry Potter sat on his very small bed in the cupboard, he thought of his mom. How he never knew her, all because of one wizard. Voldemort, the name many fear to speak. Why his dad and mom died, he'll never know. All he knows is his mom died to save him. If only he knew the truth.  
  
  
Lily Potter watched her son grow up as a rebel. An outsider. Her sister never liked witches or wizards, so of course she'd hate Harry. She watched as Harry read his quid ditch book and smiled. Her mind drifted off to the time she was killed.   
James had just gotten home and Lily was cooking dinner. One-year-old Harry ran to greet his dad. Suddenly, there was a laugh. A loud laugh. James yelled for her to take Harry and run, while he held Voldemort back.  
Lily did so, but pretty soon, James was dead and Lily was scared. She hugged Harry to her chest for the last time, whispered "I Love You" and Voldemort turned to her, killed her and headed to Harry, wand in hand. However, he didn't kill Harry, but left a scar. From that day on, Harry was known as The Boy Who Lived.   
  
Lily had sworn that night to always watch Harry, make sure he is safe. And she tried her best, but the troublemaker kept running off to make more trouble. 'Like James' she thought.   
She watched Harry closely to discover he was still wearing the necklace Lily gave him the night before she died. Suddenly, Harry looked up and muttered "I Love You Mom" and went to sleep. So, Lily had done her job. To protect him. Now, it was almost his time to protect himself.  
  
  
Harry couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about his parents death and Voldemort's return.   
  
"What's So Special about me?" he yelled. He didn't realize it, but someone was listening.   
  
"Harry, your mother died in an attempt to save you. When you turn 16, the charm will be gone and you will be on your own. Only you can defeat Voldemort. You are different. Voldemort needs your dark abilities, so he can take over Hogwarts. Whatever you do, don't give in"   
  
Harry turned around to see Professor Dumbledore, smiling at him. And suddenly, Harry knew what he must do. Kill Voldemort. That's why he was so special. The prophecy was his only chance. He took out the piece of paper and read it over  
  
Lighting and Dragon must team up to defeat The Dark Lord, using the sword of Godric Gryffindor.   
He understood everything. Lighting was he, Dragon was Malfoy. When they both turn 16, they have a special charm on them. The charm to defeat  
Part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dumbledore, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked a few days later.  
  
" Sure" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  
  
Harry sighed. He thought about the question, but didn't have the courage to ask.  
  
"What exactly does The Charm of Defeat mean?"  
  
"Before your mom died, she knew you had to live. So, she put a charm on you and Draco Malfoy. The charm's called The Charm Of Defeat and only one person knew how to do it. It's a really complicated charm, only one person from each century can do it."  
  
Dumbledore continued. " Your mom was A defeater, A very special witch. She put the charm on you and malfoy so that when your 16, you will be able to defeat Voldemort for good. The charm was put on me too, that's why Voldemort cant defeat me. You live until your at least 150 and you have special powers. The powers of Defeat. You have every power needed to defeat Voldemort. Malfoy has some power, yet hes not strong enough."  
  
"But, why did she put it on Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Good question. No one knows." Harry nodded.  
  
"Harry, it's a matter of time before Voldemort kills everyone. You and Draco must team up to defeat him, once and for all."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry held the sword of Godric Gryffindor in one hand and Draco Malfoy followed.   
  
"This way Potter" he nodded to a door on the left. Harry followed him with suspicion.   
  
"Eki Eki Eki " Harry repeated, looking around. He saw Nagini, the snake and spoke to it.  
  
"Where's Voldemort?" he hissed in Parseltounge.  
  
" I don't know" came the reply. Harry glanced at it in suspicion.  
  
"But I do" Harry turned around to see who spoke. He gasped.   
*******************************************************  
  
Part 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Wormtail.   
  
"Why hello Potter. Nice to see you again. You look just like your father" he said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"YOU!"   
  
"Temper, Temper. After all, you did set me free remember?" Pettigrew grinned his toothy grin. Harry glared at him.  
  
  
  
"You'll never learn, will you Harry? Just like your father, Black and Lupin. Stupid idiots, if you ask me. Your father was the biggest of all. Choose me for secret keeper, when he knew I was working for Voldemort. Yes, he knew. Didn't believe it though." Pettigrew shook his head, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Harry lost it. He lounged at him, His wand lay on the ground forgotten. Harry started beating the crap out of him. (A/N: cant imagine that eh? Pettigrew is a little rat, ya know)   
  
Malfoy watched, trying not to laugh.   
  
"ahh Potter and Malfoy. Here to join us?" Harry looked up to see Voldemort and his stupid idiots behind him. (A/N: whoops meant death eaters)  
  
"No. We're here to watch you die" Harry spat at him. Malfoy glared at the Death Eaters, who glared back.  
  
"Me? Die? No Potter, its YOU that will be dying. You've escaped me way too many times. 3 times to be exact, right?"  
  
"Four" sneered Harry. Malfoy watched with amusement as Harry picked up the sword of Godric Gryffindor.  
  
" Oh wow. FOUR! Well say goodbye Potter. Malfoy, care to join him in hell?"  
  
"You're the only one who will go to hell. In fact, im afraid that will be too soon." Harry and Malfoy picked up the sword and forced it into Voldemort's chest.   
  
"NOOO! I'M MELTING!" Voldemort gasped as the sword broke his heart (AN: If he has one) into pieces, turning him into dust. All the death eaters gasped.  
  
Harry and Malfoy high fived each other before turning to the death eaters……  
  
  
(AN: What will they do to them? FIND OUT soon!R/R!)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
